The Genius
by Miki 4.0
Summary: Bella wasn’t that normal grade 2.0 average student that mixed with vampires. She was more.
1. Chapter 1

This is in New Moon once Edward has left Bella.

I don't own Twilight and no offence I wouldn't want to.

* * *

_Left, right, right, keep going, nearly there..._CRASHHH!!!

'Dang tree!' I pulled out my voice recorder 'Test 409, run 2 complete and successful… Well unless you count the fact that I hit a tree...'

I picked up the hover board and sat in the middle of the clearing I had landed in and pulled out my tool bag and produced a screw driver. After making a few adjustments it was ready to ride again.

I packed up threw the board in the air and before it landed on the ground I jumped up and landed on it creating a certain momentum that helped it levitate and I was once again speeding through the trees.

* * *

Arriving at the back of my house I sighed. The old two-story needed a lick of paint but Charlie like always never had the time. The back garden was un-mowed which was perfect for concealing a trap door so going towards it I activated the weight pad which calculated my weight and height clarifying it was me which in turn caused an invisible bubble like dome to conceal me and a hologram to appear outside of me which walked of.

Using the voice recognition speaker I whispered 'The lion and the lamb' before a touch pad rose out of the ground. After my thumb was successfully scanned the door slid open creating a hole in the ground and unbeknownst to the people of Forks I walked into my underground lab.

* * *

I pulled out a rucksack and started to put the necessities inside it. A few must have gadgets, the necessary tools and my book which is full of my findings, drawing and calculation and last but not least my trusty voice recorder. Heading back out the door I walked back into the house to pack cloths.

* * *

I've re-written, spell checked and grammar checked (hopefully correctly) this chapter. Enjoy.

M.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, the reviews were really appreciated and I thank you

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Okay, so let me lay this down for you:

1: Edward left boo-hoo I got over it already... well kind of.

2: I didn't mention something to Eddie or the Cullen's. I'm a genius.

3: I now have no living relatives

And now I Isabella Swan am a free woman. Aloud to do whatever I want if it abides by the law which is not a lot but still what they don't know they can't arrest me for.

Anyway back to the task at hang: packing. You see in the next few hours I will be of to Alaska to a new home and to a fresh start to start my new research fetish on vampires because knowing only the basics irks me so I'm setting out to find out everything.

On arrival to the air port I parted with my car A.K.A the only thing that was ever reliable in my life in the airports parking lot.

* * *

This plane was taking to long! I was bored and fidgeting. I had read my book, my magazine, listened to all the good songs on my iPod and the air hostess was giving me the Hebe-jibes with her glare. So I stood up and walked down the isle to the cock-pit (Did you know if you hacked in to the super computers at the pentagon without anybody noticing you can get a pass or certificate of right to everything and anything?).

I tapped the pilot on the shoulder (don't worry you don't actually have to always face forward driving a plane).

'You have to have clearance to be back here'

So smugly producing clearance and a license because to fly. He looked at me like I was nuts. I was understandable as I was 18 but had the height of a 12 year old so anybody would look at me like that.

'Could you just speed it up a bit?' I nagged like a backseat driver.

He was still looking at me like I was crazy… Still.

I poked him and he fell of his chair...

So I sat in it pressed a few buttons and hey-presto we were going faster than before and just to be safe from my clumsy attributes, I put it on auto-pilot.

It was barely noticeable but it will get us there faster so I sat him back in his seat and pinched his cheek... Then slapped it until he eventually zoned back in again.

'Cya' I yelled in his ear and I waked out.

* * *

We arrived; I was first out tripping my way along. I grabbed my luggage and walked out into the parking lot.

Now I know steeling is wrong but it just looked so nice, like it was calling out to me and there was no point in Jake teaching me how to ride one and not riding one every so often. So I hot wired my newly acquired motorbike and rode to the outskirts of Alaska because what self respecting vegetarian vampire would live in the centre with all the humans.

My bike broke. I kind of was looking at the map and not the road and BAM! Over the ledge of a MOUNTAIN I mean come on how someone can be THAT clumsy. I'm just glad that the hoverboard experiment from earlier in the week worked out cuz that's what saved my hide.

After attempting to duck and weave a few times I landed in front of a giant house that just screamed 'vampires that do not actually follow the myths' live here so I jumped of my board and knocked on the door but what was in there welllll it wasn't expected.

You want to know the sheer irony? There was the bike sitting there in all its glory, no scratches and the kick stand up. What a…

* * *

Please review

M


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The stunning Alice was standing before me with the funniest shocked expression on her face. I mean how I could not resist not taking my camera out and snapping a picture... priceless.

'Hello, how are you this fine day. May I speak to the head of the house?' I asked as sweetly as possible masking my emotions inside and out. She still stood there mouth open like a fish... So I side stepped her and walked in as all sense of pleasantries had evaded my body once I started handing out with the boys that incident was just a tease.

I wandered in. What was her name again...? He mentioned her... Ooh yeah... 'OH TANYA' I yelled completely dismissing the fact they could hear me even if I whispered but it was fun.

'Oh holy fudge muffins of Antarctica' I held my hand to my heart stumbling back a bit as a strawberry blond who I assumed was Tanya practically materialized in front of me her ayes ablaze and her hands cupping her ears. I couldn't help it... I giggled. Sadly the Cullen's had decided to materialize behind Tanya, eyes wide and mouths open but Alice seemed to be recovering albeit slowly but still.

'Ah so you settled in with these guys. Should have guessed' I murmured to myself _and I call myself a genius..._ I thought.

I was given blank stares in return and I saw Emmett twitch... But I was ready. Before he even moved I had calculated his speed from his stance, his movement patterns from his personality and when he started moving I made my move fluently and in proportion with my clumsy nature never interfering.

His arms stretched out in a bear hugging position and heading strait forward but I ducked fast and rolled onto my side flinging myself right and jumping back up as smirked made its way onto my face as Emmett fell on his.

'Well if there here then I absolutely don't wanna be here' I pondered to myself aloud. With my hand cradling my chin I turned on my heel and walked out the still open door. Reaching my "acquired" transport I put my helmet on and straddled the bike turning on the ignition and lifting my foot of the ground my hand slowly let go of the clutch _I was taught well _the bike leered forward and then... stopped. I know I did everything right so I looked backwards, at my rear wheel. Alice was holding it up and what a site it was I pulled out my camera _again_ and snapped a picture and jumped of giggling at the sight.

'Well what a turn of events. Would you make up your bloomin' minds' I tutted and crossed my arms taking what Jake called my _angry pose_' either ya want me or you don't I mean you guys change your minds more than a toddler in a candy store.'

* * *

Sadly before I knew it I was on my rear end in the living room I was previously in... So I just lay my there with my hands behind my head and eyes closed. My _this carpet is... comfy._

'I might get me one of these rugs' I thought aloud. I was met by murmurs of disbelief. 'So you've practically kidnapped me and you don't say anything?' I gave up from the lack of answers and pulled out my newest gizmo and my trusty screwdriver and was again given looks of confusion 'Okay, one its not polite to stare, two, Tanya stop glaring and three if your going to talk I suggest you do it quickly because if you don't I'm out of here.

'Bella why are you here? Not that I'm unhappy it's just that I don't understand' came the tentative voice of Carlisle.

'Well when a mommy loves a daddy very much...'

'Not that you complete and utter moron!' hissed Tanya.

'Well he did ask... But seeing as your just dying to know *giggle* after you left I wondered the forest, got lost, like died for a few months, met Jake, fell out with Jade, met Jake's friends, got hunted, jumped of a cliff, nearly drowned, got rescued, oh yeah I got attacked by another vampire, re-opened my lab, didn't know that much about vampires and (drum roll lease)... Here I am!' I jumped up from the floor after my short explanation arms open wide and a grin on my face.

Then all hell broke loose...

(A/n: I was going to leave it there because you know me and my cliff hangers but because of a _certain _review I'm not going to... You know who you are!)

Alice was running from one end of the room to the other, arms flailing and mouth open wide.

Carlisle had fallen of his chair.

Esme was curled in the corner muttering about things being her fault.

Jasper was clutching his head from the rush of emotions from everybody... well accept me.

Rosalie was looking at her nails _not that I expected anything less._

Emmett was glaring at Edward while flexing his muscles.

Edward was now curled up in a fetal position being all emotional and finally the Denali coven... Comatosed on the floor.

As I watched this once in a lifetime comedy act unfold I couldn't help but snap a picture.

* * *

They had stopped immediately once the gizmo in my hands made a strange noise and I had whipped out my good old voice recorder.

'Experiment 1.39, test run one' I said clearly and calmly while pulling out a pair of what seemed to be headphones with _a few _adjustments. Slipping them on I thought long and hard while turning the gizmo to the left till it clicked three times and then twisting it in opposite directions anti-clockwise until it clicked. A flash of light blinded the participants in the room but when it died down it was now the image they probably didn't wanted to see.

* * *

(Because of the lack of updates I'm going to be nice)

They stood in a completely circular meadow recognition passing at least three of the groups faces. The meadow once so full of life was now ashes, The trees around the outside scorched and the long grass and beautiful flowers gone and in there place, death, a wound to the earth a burn on the soul of the brown haired maiden who sat in the middle of her hell her image flashing every few seconds like a hologram but her tears as real as the emotion that lay upon the eyes of which they came from.

* * *

Cya

M


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize profusely to those who have waited for a new chapter for months but there were slight technical hitches which have been resolved and many chapters will appear in the foreseeable future.

I do not own Twilight. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Again met with wide eyes and opened mouth I made a run for it. Getting out the door and onto the bike I revved the engine and was making my way through what appeared to be a driveway. Coming onto a main road I drove faster.

The sound of approaching motors informed me I was being followed and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Darn Cullen's and their fast cars. A Volvo pulled up to my left while a BMW was to my right. I heard a blast from a horn and recognized it as a jeep which was behind me. They just didn't want to leave me alone and I was getting beyond annoyed.

Pushing the accelerator pedal down I drove as fast as the machine allowed but they were faster.

Want to know what the good part of this all was though? Considering through my depressive period I was shown how to ride a motorbike I obviously had some tricks up my sleeve and they were about to get one of the biggest shocks of their afterlives.

Pulling the front of the bike up creating a wheelie I swayed to the right then the left making there cars more further away but another problem arrived. The lane which was once big enough for around 3 cars only became big enough for to forcing the Volvo to move in front of me and then I was boxed in. Smashing the wheelie down at my unsuccessful plan. I quickly adapted another one. O my side were cement bollards that could hold substantial amount of weight to veering closer I pulled my body upward with all my might bringing the bike with me and landed them and it was all a balancing game from then on. Whilst steadying the bike on the narrow cement walls I looked over to the cars to see horror filled expression and I threw my head back in laughter.

I knew I was about to fun out of bollards and again lifted my body up. Fortunately the cars had gotten closer to me in there failed attempts to grab me from my bike and pull me into the window an my bike landed on the hood of the Jeep which had moved in from the back... Sadly I think I left a dent and if Rosalie hadn't had any motive to kill me, she did now.

So sitting pretty on the Jeeps roof with the kick stand down I crossed my legs in a lady like fashion and waved to the Cullen's before standing up and jumping onto a low handing branch of an oncoming tree.

I don't know why I didn't thing of it earlier but I pulled out my hover board and jumped onto it when i heard a crash in the distance. It appeared that the Cullen's had braked and the bike on the top of the jeep had come crashing down.

Once on the board I went flying through the trees once more looking for a source of water so I could stop them following my scent.

I came upon a glorious site. There was a waterfall cascading down a cliff with trees around the bottom and flowers of all kinds dotting the edge.

Slowing down above the bowl of water that had gathered below the waterfall i jumped in feet first and submerged my self before breaking the surface and climbing back on the board to start another journey.

I needed a scent so strong that it would draw them here and loose mine. So pulling a pocket knife out I cut my palm slightly and a drop of blood landed on the ground where I was hovered, quickly bandaging my would up I plunged it into the water while my knees were still on the board. Grabbing a mound of mud from the band I covered the small bandage in it. It was gross but it covered the scent but not the fresh one that I spilt and covered the whole area so when they arrived they would be so distracted by it they would forget my slight scent that was coated in nature's gases from the mud and water.

Calculating that they would be here within the next several seconds I pushed my board into high gear and speed out of there like a bullet in the opposite direction of which they would arrive in.

I spent a day in the Alaskan wilderness thinking to myself and decided I couldn't not go back to their OR Forks so I decided to venture to Kansas don't know why but I like the sound of the name so I was going to set up another workshop there.

Once getting back to civilization I went to the nearest airport, Alaska's main airport. Upon entry I scanned the TV's for the earlies Kansas flight. Seeing it was at gate 4 and that I had plenty of time to get there I took a leisurely stroll after purchasing my tickets at the booth. I came to the center of the airport with all the showing departments and browsed the windows when a reflection of one particular window caught my eye and with a groan I started to walk faster to my gates waiting area because there in the reflection of the glass was the ever stalkerish Cullen clan.

Plopping down in a chair I gave a relieved sigh as I successfully avoided the clan. An announcement came onto the speakers that my flight was boarding and rushed towards it in delight.

But there it was... Proof that fate didn't like me, Edward Cullen standing between me and the gate and he had spotted me.

Skilfully moving toward me while dodging the rushing people I tried to go around him but he out maneuvered me and we stood a foot apart and face to face staring each other defiantly in the eyes one begging the other to stay while the other begging them to let them go and neither knew who was going to win the stand of between the two ex-star crossed lovers.

* * *

M.


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly I would like to apologise profusely for the lack of update and your reviews were greatly appreciated. I've gone back and renewed and added bits to the story in earlier chapters.

* * *

I gazed into his honeycomb eyes begging for him to move so I could move on with my life but before he even could make his decision his eyes flickered behind me over my left should and before I could turn round I was pulled into two muscle bound arms and with a slight groan I relaxed my body and wallowed in defeat knowing I couldn't escape his inhuman vice grip.

Looking around in my dismay I noticed passenger's looking at the scene with confusion and I guess even the thick headed Emmett realized to because he released me but still kept his grip around the back of my shoulders.

They escorted me out of the airport and to the cars I had avoided earlier including a much dented jeep. I deducted they must have come here strait after they noticed the trail had gone cold, was I that predictable?

With a grunt I was thrown into the back of the Volvo with a frown embedded on my lips and with my arms crossed I sulked as they look me back to which I assumed was the Denali coven's house.

Once there the Denali's were outside waiting and I was uprooted from the comfortable leather seats after an uncomfortable ride with its occupants. I was then unceremoniously dumped on an overly padded chair to await my doom.

They all sat in the various chairs in the room and stared and I mean not just the 'were playing who can blink first' kind of staring but the full on 'were watching you trying to figure out who you are and if you try and escape we will find you' kind of stare and damn it was creepy.

'Bella why are you here at the Denali's in Alaska' Carlisle was the first one to break the silence and the staring as they all blinked at the same time… creeeepy! The question was the same as last time but with a pointed look he didn't want any 'funny business' so I just answered him as if he were an infant.

'Well its simple you see… I'm a genius and I like to make significant devices that do all sort of awesome stuff. I was going to make my own vampire range by observing the Denali's then go back to my secret underground lab back in my back garden in Forks to conduct the final experiments and products' I said sarcastically.

'Like she was going to give us a real answer' Rosalie sneered.

'Bella can you please tell us the truth? Is it because you want to ask them to make you vampire?' Esme said attentively but all I could do was snort. I knew they wouldn't believe me and heck did they not notice the hologram fro before but man I proved Edward wrong; I was a good actress he just didn't know what role I was playing.

'I would like to leave now' I said in annoyance and started to make my way to the door for it only to be blocked by Alice who started to plead with me not to go. Before I could even object I was thrown into the arms of Emmett and rushed upstairs and placed in a room. He walked out and I heard a click.

'This is technically KIDNAP!' I screamed just for the theatrical kicks.

* * *

All this throwing Bella around HAD to stop. I sighed and brought the backpack from my back in front of me looking to see if I had any device for this kind f situation but of course I didn't that's what I came here for and with a huff I jumped on the bed in the far corner of the room. Looking around I saw it had the Cullen and Denali idea of basic which included a TV, stereo and I'm guessing the three doors led to a bathroom and closet and to the recently locked door.

I pondered why they didn't ask me about the hologram earlier but just gave up, there minds were to confusing. I ventured to the window and noticed its heavy lock (they must have prepared for me) but with a smirk I made my way over to my bag and pulled out my screwdriver. Stalking over to the window like it was my prey I lifted my screwdriver up like a dagger and began to unscrew the lock it didn't squeak like I hoped or made any significant noise and as I remover both of the screws. I lifted the window carefully and relished the gust of cold wind as it hit my face and reminded me of home and pulled out my ever trusty board from my bag and jumped trying to make yet another escape.

I felt the board hit air pockets as it sailed down to the ground knowing that it would stop around two foot above it but the board suddenly hit something far to much above the ground and I realized it wasn't a something… it was a someone and with a groan I sat Indian style on the board will it was placed between a crowd of people. They hadn't noticed the board on my other escapades and they all gaped. I closed my eyes and curled into the fetal position on the board knowing I couldn't escape any time soon and commanded. 'Up to origin' in defeat as the bored rose up to the original point it was turned on inside the bedroom.

I got of and put it back in the bag and pulling a silver device out before closing it. The device was about 10cm by 10 cm and was only about an inch thick but I held it to the front of the bag and metallic string escaped the device from all angles encasing it securely before a screen appeared on the front with a thumb scanner and a electrical keypad. I put the password in and scanned my thumb before two metal pieces slid the device shut and the scanner and keypad away from prying eyes.

With a satisfying huff as my bag was secured so no one can snoop without setting of an incredibly loud alarm and a small electrical shock I settled into the bed for a well deserved nap.

My dreams were blank as normal none of that cliché loved ones flashing before my eyes I had escaped those dreams long ago as I settled into the dark pits of my subconscious.

* * *

Bella Swan arose from the bed she was on her eyes still closed and her heartbeat at a steady pace like her breathing. She seemed to pat her pockets down until she put her hand in one to pull out a screwdriver she ventured slowly to the locked door and placed it inside und shook it till a click was heard to signify the unlocking of the door and she stepped out to many awaiting vampires but she didn't hesitate OR open her eyes as she pushed past them as they looked on in confusion as it dawned on them she was sleepwalking not tiring to get away.

They watched as she padded down the stairs all crowding around her but not obscuring her path as she ventured. She walked into the kitchen and seemed to look around. They all watched her as she pulled out eggs, flour and other items as well as baking trays and with humour they realized she was sleep _cooking_. They all sat around the isle in the middle as they watched her filter around the kitchen to make what appeared to be brownies.

They were made, separated and put into the over. She cleaned the already used pots and pulled out a cooling rack like she had used the kitchen for years and leaned on the counter to wait. She surprised the mesmerised vampires by humming a haunting melody.

The timer interrupted her with its loud _ding_ and she jumped out of her sleeping state to look at the over. The vampires heard a sigh and a quite 'not again'.

* * *

(Back to Bella's POV)

'Not again' I sighed. When I was unsettled I used to bake and considering I was unsettled a lot I had begun to do it in my sleep once nearly burning down my house. I pulled out to see what I made this time as whatever I cooked normally represented a person I missed. It was weird but that was just me… weird little Bella Swan.

I expected to pull out a pizza as it reminded me of Charlie but was surprised to bull out brownies. I sighed again and whispered '_Angela'_ my one friend who I missed early after she went to college with Ben. There was no reason for me to go with them, I had finished college twice over and didn't want to take someone's place that really wanted it as there seemed to be loads of people attempting to get in so with a sorrowful goodbye we parted.

I pulled one out knowing while I reminisced they had cooled. I took a bite and remembered one day when I was down and she came up to me with a box of them which cheered me up considerably. They were plain looking like Angela her self but soft and full of flavour with every bite like her personality not that I would bite her personality but you get what I mean but my brownies didn't taste like hers so I turned on my heal but came face to face with the vampires of both covens looking at me intently. I looked at the backdoor and to them a few times and considered it pointless to make a run for it so with a shrug I threw the cheep imitation of Angela's brownies away and went back up the stairs to my room and as going up felt there stares burning holes though my back.

* * *

I woke up again but this time with light threw my window. I got up and made the bed I slept on mechanically and made my way downstairs were various people were dotted around chatting or watching TV but as I entered the room it stopped as they all turned to stare at me again.

I plopped down unceremoniously and they all turned to me or seated themselves from there standing positions.

'What was last night about Emmett blurted out hardly containing him self. I shrugged my shoulders.

'I wake up and cook in the middle of the night because I want to be changed into a vampire' I said bitterly mocking Esme and her earlier assumptions.

'You little bitch of a human' came the squawk of the one and only Tanya 'We invite you into our home and you treat us like dirt, come on _Eddie' _She purred in which I was guessing to her was seductive and I couldn't help but burst into laughter soon to be followed by Emmet at the noise she made. She huffed and sat in his lap with a scowl. So that's how it was, he left me for a vampire, what a douche bag. He didn't even look guilty!

'Bella' Esme cooed 'I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions yesterday but can you please give us a propper explanation?' She pleaded.

'Why should I?' I asked bitterly.

'Because we love you dear' she replied.

'Is that what all of you think?' I asked and heard a chorus of 'Yes's' and that's what tipped me over the edge of my sanity I was slowly working myself into a fit of rage and there answers sent me over. Not even Jasper could contain me of my fury as I spat the words I had been dying to say out loud to them. From there eyes I could tell they expected me to start crying and proclaiming my love for them well they were in for a shock.

'You love me?' I hissed sharply and mockingly 'If you loved me you would have said goodbye' I looked them all in the eye before continuing 'If you loved me you would have taken into consideration of what _I wanted_!' I pointed to myself my voice steadily getting louder 'If you loved me you wouldn't have just gone because he!' I pointed an accusing finger at Edward 'told you to!' and finally my voice returned to normal volume dark and dead 'If you loved me you wouldn't have left me'.

I looked into there shocked faces 'Why are you keeping me here and if you say because we love you, you _will_ regret it?!' I seethed.

None of them could answer me as they bowed there heads in shame. I walked back up the stares to retrieve my bag not letting a single tear drop; I had cried enough tears for them.

* * *

With the bag safely strapped to my bag and the board at my side I walked out the door without being stopped but they followed. I threw the board on the ground turning it on as it stepped on it. The coven's still hadn't seen it in action they just assumed I ran into the forest yesterday after jumping from my bike and I just jumped from the window on a normal bored yesterday so when I heard the gasps I smirked.

'Believe me now' I sneered.

'Good riddance to the pesky human' I heard Tanya say with venom in Edward ear intending for me to listen. I pushed my board towards her and with the extra height from we came nose to nose. I stared her down with my cold glare as she seemed to shrink in size before me. Looked at Edward next to her with the same glare and pulled back from them slightly.

'You two seem perfect for each other' I said without emotion turning around to nod at the two covens as a goodbye gesture and I turned my board around in the opposite direction and glided between the trees away from my ex-family for what I hoped was for good.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

M.


End file.
